1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooling device, and more particularly to a cooling device holding a coolant to lower body temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
When a person works outside in a hot and windless environment, especially in physically demanding work such as construction that requires personal protective equipment, they may require a cooling device to prevent heat exposure including heatstroke, heat exhaustion and heat rash.
A conventional cooling device comprises a helmet and a fan. The helmet may have multiple vents. The fan is mounted on the fan and may correspond to the vents to dissipate heat from human head or neck to improve a body cooling system. However, constant airflow toward the head from the fan might cause the person feel faint and uncomfortable, especially in dusty environments. Moreover, using a fan as a heat dissipating way is not efficient when ambient temperatures are high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable cooling device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.